Behind The Mask
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Two sisters Isabella and Kayla live in the Opera Populiare. Erik teaches the girls from the shadows. Find out what happens in Behind The Mask. If You don't like it don't reed it or review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Mask**

**Hello everyone Its me. This is my rewrite of Erik's New Pupils. So i hope you all like it. And if you don't like it don't reed or review. Thank you.**

**Isabella,and Kayla are very close sisters who tell eachother everything. **

**They were taking music leasons in the Paris opera house. **

**Kayla had blue eyes, soft straight raven hair. Isabella loooked like Kayla, except she had soft wavy brown hair, blue eyes. **

**He watched from the rafters above staring down at the new dancers that were recruited from England and the other ravished cities France. **

**His masked face blended in with the shadows, his blue crystal eyes stared down,and there was young Meg Giry taking the place of her mother after the accident that had taken place. **

**Meg Was in her mid-twenties now, teaching the girls their dances. Of those girls were two sisters, Isabella ,and Kayla twin sisters. Orphaned at birth and that occurance had brought them to the Opera Populiare.**

**Isabella was a reserved quiet girl. She was the artist, the one who's emtions were painted, drawn, and written in detail,and brilliant strokes. **

**Kayla was the goofy one with the biggest heart in the world that you could ever imagine.**

**Kayla the bookworm of the two, always reading, even in the darkness. **

**The two sisters could never be seperated and always kept to eachother. The shadowed figure enjoyed what he was seeing he was quite taken by the sisters Kayla and Isabella. **

**But he was more drawn to Kayla he could tell that she was something special. **

**He saw that Isabella was also special.**

**After dance class was over the girls went to their dressing rooms. **

**Kayla sat at her dressing table taking the pins out of her hair. **

**She let out a lonely sigh. **

**She had noone to love her. **

**Well she had Isabella, but the love of her sister wasn't the same as the love of a man. **

**She got up walked behind the screen, and changed her clothes. **

**Then she walked out of behind her screen, picked up her book, and began to read it. **

**Being the bookworm thats all she ever did. **

**The book she was reading was a love story. **

**Oh how she loved a good love story. **

**The shaowed figure watched her from his hiding place, which was behind a big picture on the wall. **

**Kayla wondered if there was someone for like the young girl did in her book. **

**The figure saw her pain. **

**He decided that he would help her feel the love she wanted to feel. **

**As Kayla was reading she fell asleep. **

**All the lights went out in the Opera Populiare. **

**As Kayla slept The figure called out her name. Kayla didn't budge at first. **

**But the second time the figure called out to her she heard it. **

**She woke up, headed toward her dressing room door to leave, but thats when the call got louder. **

**Kayla turned around many times trying to find the person who was calling her name. **

**But she could see noone she could only hear them. **

**Once she was facing the far wall the big picture disapeared, and Kayla saw the figure of someone. She walked towards the figure. **

**She was a little scared. **

**Once she reached the figure he reached out for her hand she took his hand, and followed the figure. **

**Kayla wondered who this man was, and why he was hideing from her. **

**As soon as they got to his home the figure pointed to a chair. **

**Kayla sat down, the figure remove his cape, then he walked up to Kayla, and began to dance with her. **

**Kayla felt loved, and she also felt cerious. **

**As they danced the figure sang to Kayla. Kayla was begining to feel like a feather. Kayla:"What is your name?" **

**The figure:"My name is of no importance right now, lets just dance." **

**Kayla:"I must know your name, please tell me?" The figure:"My name is Erik." **

**Kayla:"Erik, Thats a beautiful name." **

**Erik:"Not as beautiful as yours or your sister's." **

**Kayla was now scared again. Kayla:"How do you know i have a sister?" **

**Erik spun Kayla around so her was against his chest, and he began to stroke Kayla's body. **

**Erik:"I know everything about you both." **

**Kayla tried to pull away she almost did to but Erik had such a tight grip. Kayla:"Have you been spying on us?" Erik:"Yes i have." **

**Kayla went to scream, but Erik put a hand over her mouth. She struggled to get free but she couldn't Erik was to strong. **

**Erik:"My dear Kayla, i won't hurt you so there is no need to scream." Kayla had fallen alseep. **

**Erik picked her up, and carried her over to his bed, he layed her down, then pulled the crutin down. **

**After that he walked over to his organ, and began to play. He also started work on a new song in honor of his new opera dancers Kayla, and Isabella. **

**Kayla slept in Erik's home for a long time. **

**Meanwhile Isabella was looking for her sister. **

**Isabella decided she would go to bed, and let Kayla alone for a while, she knew her sister would return soon. There was no need to worry or was there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kayla awoke in Erik's bed. Not knowing where she was. She was a little scared. But anyway she got up out of bed, and walked around Erik's home. Then it hit her she rememebred where she was. She was in Erik's home. She walked over tot he organ, sat down, and began to play. **

**Then she started to sing. Her voice was so beautiful it echoed threw out Erik's home. Erik was just coming back from watching Isabella dance when he heard Kayla singing. **

**He stopped in his tracks to listen this beautiful young seductive woman sing. Once Kayla finished Erik went back to his home. He walked into his home to find Kayla on the sofa she had pretended to go back to sleep. Erik walked up to the sofa, and lightly sat down trying not to wake the pretending Kayla up.**

**Erick watched as Kayla pretended to sleep. He decied to let her stay with him for a while. He knew Kayla would protest at first but he thought he would give it a try to see how she would react. Kayla woke up after her pretend sleep, and she yawened.**

**Erik "Good morning Kayla." Kayla "Good morning Erik." Erik "How did you sleep?" Kayla "Very well, thank you for asking."**

**Erik "Are you hungry Kayla?" Kayla "Yes i am." Erik "Would you like some breakfast?" Kayla "Yes i would, thank you." Erik "Your welcome."**

**Erik got up off the sofa, and walked into the kitchen, and began to cook breakfast for himself, and Kayla. Kayla watched Erik cook she was begining to feel something for him. She got up, walked behind him, wrapped her arms around Erik's waist. **

**Erik was shocked. This young woman that he he had brought to his home was making a pass at him. He was thinking to himself "What the hell, Kayla likes me wow." Kayla began unbottoning Erik's shirt. She was playing with his chest hair. Erik didn't mind, infact he enjoyed it.**

**Erik "Kayla, what are you doing?' Kayla "Being naughty, do you mind?" Erik "No, i don't mind, in fact i'm enjoying it." Kayla "Good, i'm enjoy it too." Erik set two plates on the table, then he, and Kayla sat down. Kayla "Erik?" Erik "Yes" Kayla "I would love to stay with you for a while, if thats alright." Erik "Thats fine, as a matter of fact iw as going to ask you to stay with me." **

**Kayla smiled, and finished eating. Erik also finished eating. Kayla put the dishes in the sink, then she walked up to Erik, and began to stroke his chest chair, and trace his well toned chest.**

**Kayla "You feel so strong." Erik "I am." Kayla "Whats the rest of you like?" Kayla removed her hands from Erik's chest, and moved them to his pants. Erik "Are you sure you want to find out?" Kayla "Yes, i'm very sure." They walked to the bedroom. **

**Kayla unbottoned Erik's pants. Kayla's eyes bugged out of her head, Erik was already hard for her. Erik removed Kayla's sleepware, then admired her body as he looked her up, and down.**

**Erik "Oh Kayla, you are so beautiful." Kayla "Not as beautiful as you Erik." Erik picked Kayla up, and carried her to his bed, then he layed her down. Kayla "Be gentle with me this is my first time." Erik "This is my first time too, but i will be gentle."**

**Kayla, and Erik began to make love. Kayla felt so good with Erik. Infact she loved him. But she didn't know how to tell him.**

**When they finished making love they fell alseep. They would spend many days making love. Will Kayla tell Erik she .loves him or will hide it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kayla woke up with Erik's arms around her waist. She smiled, then she laughed. She kissed Erik's nose. Erik woke up happy. **

**Kayla was also happy. She was with the man she loved. And nothing would take that from her not even her sister Isabella.**

**Kayla "Good morning Erik." Erik "Good morning Kayla." Kayla "Did you sleep well?" Erik "Yes i did." Kayla "Good, so did i."**

**Kayla "Erik?" Erik "Yes?" Kayla "I love you." Erik "You do?" Kayla "Yes, i do." Erik "I love you too, i loved you sense the first moment i saw you." Kayla rolled over onto Erik, and kissed him, they began to make out.**

**Erik "Tonight is the opera that you, and your sister are supossed to be in, would you like to acompany me tonight?" **

**Kayla "Isabella might be a little mad that i'm not by her side, i would love to acompany you tonight." Erik "Thank you." Kayla "Your welcome." Erik "I have a dress for you to ware, wait right here." Kayla "Okay i will."**

**Erik got out of bed. He was still naked Kayla enjoyed watching him. He came back a few minutes later with a beautiful red off the shoulder dress for Kayla to ware to the opera. Kayla's eyes lit up when she saw the dress. **

**Erik handed her the dress, then Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed eachother, then they fell back on the bed, and began making love. Erik, and Kayla were a couple, and they were happy about that.**

**Kayla woke up and got dressed. Erik was already dressed he looked so handsome. Kayla look very beautiful. They left Erik's home, and headed up to the main part of the opera house. **

**When they got to the main part Erik, and Kayla walked up the stairs to box five. Erik's resevered box. Kayla sat down in a chair next to Erik, Erik took Kayla's hand in his, and kissed it. The opera began. **

**Kayla watched as the dancers came out on stage. Then she saw Isabella, and Kayla smiled. Isabella did a good job at her dancing. Isabella looked over at box five, and saw her sister, and a man watching her. Isabella looked away, and continued to dance. After the opera everyone clapped. Then Kayla, and Erik walked down the stairs so Kayla could tell her sister what a good job she did. When Kayla walked up to Isabella , Isabella slapped her sister.**

**Kayla "What the hell is up your ass Isabella?" Isabella "Where the hell have you been?" Kayla "Not that it is any of your business, but i was with my boyfriend Erik." **

**Isabella "My my my Kayla, you were man hunting, good job." Kayla "Shut up Isabella, your doomed to be alone." Isabella "You are such a bitch." Kayla "You can't stand that i'm happy, Isabella you are my sister not my mother, so why don't you stay out of my life."**

**Kayla walked away from her sister Erik was close behind her. Kayla looked at Erik with tear filled eyes. She was crying because her face hurt. Erik took Kayla in his arms. **

**He held her close. Kayla loved Erik, and Erik loved Kayla. Kayla, and Erik went back to his home. Kayla laid down,and slept. Erik worked on new song for his love Kayla. Erik would make Kayla happy for the rest of their lives. **

**Erik was going to ask Kayla to marry him. Kayla thought about hwat her sister did to her as she slept. She hated Isabella she never wanted to see her again. **

**Kayla would live with Erik forever, and she would ask him to be her new teacher. Erik, and Kayla made a cute couple, and they knew it. They were very happy. And they would get much happier very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kayla never spoke to Isabella ever again. Erik was worried about Kayla she was real moody, and she was depressed. Kayla slept day in, and day out. Erik decided he would let her continue her dancing, but he would teach her. Isabella would sit by her window, and think to herself. She thought how mean she treated Kayla. One day while Kayla was sitting in Erik's room she decided to try her hand at song writting so she picked up a notepad, and began to write. **

**She wrote four or five songs. Then she got out of bed, walked over to the organ, sat down, and began to play. Then she began to sing. Her voice was full of happiness when she sang. **

**Erik was coming back from gettting the rest of Kayla's things when he heard her sing. Erik walked into the room, walked up behind Kayla, and kissed her neck.Kayla smiled, and continued to sing. Erik put Kayla's things in his room. **

**Kayla stopped playing got up, and began to dance. Erik sat in a chair by the far wall, and watched Kayla dance. He saw how graceful Kayla was.**

**He loved her alot. He watched as she spun around, and her dress went up in the air. Kayla walked over to Erik sat down on his lap, and kissed him. He kissed her back with all the pasion he could luster. They sat there for hours kissing. Kayla began to unbutton Erik's shirt. **

**Erik didn't mind. Kayla rubbed her hands down Erik's well toned chest. Kayla kissed Erik's neck, then his chest. Then she got up off his lap, and like a mad cat ripped Erik's belt out of his pants, then she undid them the button flew off, and landed in the water. **

**Kayla's eyes lit up whenever she saw Erik's hard cock she took into her mouth and sucked it. Erik was moaning. As Kayla sucked Erik's cock, Erik stroked her hair. Erik removed his cock from Kayla's mouth , picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.**

**There Erik stripped Kayla of her clothes, and they made love that was purely passionate. They truely loved eachother. Their love was a love that you only reed about in romance novels, or see in movie ,or on some soap operas.**

**Kayla was a young woman in love with a man, a man that truly loved her for her, and not what her sister Isabella wanted her to be. **

**Erik was the best thing that ever happened to Kayla. And Kayla was the best thing that ever happened to Erik. As they were making love Erik carefully slipped ring on Kayla's right ring finger. And he whispered in her ear the ? will you marry me?**

**Kayla whispered in his ear the answer yes. They were getting married. Now they could be truly one. Forever, and always. When they finished making love they fell asleep. **

**Erik held Kayla close to him. He would protect his future bride from danger, and anyone who tried to ruin their happiness. Incuding Isabella.**

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day of Erik, and Kayla's wedding. They had a private ceremony. Afterwards they decided to have their honeymoon at Erik's home.

Kayla "I love you Erik." Erik "I love you too Kayla."

They fell asleep making love. The next day Kayla woke up, and practiced her dancing. As she was doing that she was singing. Erik woke up to find Kayla dancing, and singing.

He watched closely as Kayla moved her limber body around their home. Then he got out of bed, walked over to Kayla, picked her up, and carried her to bed.

Once they got to the bed they made love. They loved eachother. They were trying for a child.

Kayla wanted to have children with Erik, and she wanted them now.

Kayla "Erik can we have a baby?" Erik "Yes we can my love." Kayla "When?"

Erik "Whenever." Kayla "How about now?" Erik "Okay, lets get to work."

Kayla, and Erik started to make love again. They were going to try for a baby that night.

Once they finished they fell asleep.

Around 2:00 in the morning Kayla woke up not feeling well. Erik woke up, and found Kayla throwing up in the sink.

Erik "Are you okay my love?" Kayla "No, I feel so awful." Erik "Come back to bed, I will fetch the doctor in the morning."

Kayla "Okay." They went back to bed. The next day Erik woke up early, went into town, and fetched the doctor. The doctor took a look at Kayla, and then he told Erik what was wrong.

The went back into town while Erik woke Kayla up to tell her the news.

Kayla "Erik what's wrong with me?" Erik "Your pregnant Kayla." Kayla "Really?"

Erik "Yes really, we are going to have a baby." Kayla "Oh Erik , I love you."

Erik "I love you too." They held eachother. They were having their first child. It was a very joyess for Erik, and Kayla.

But all that was about to go to hell in a hand basket. Isabella was her way down to see her sister.

Kayla "Isabella, what are you doing here?" Isabella "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Kayla "I'm waiting." Isabella "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Kayla "Thank you Isabella."

Isabella "Wow , this is your home?" Kayla "Yes it is." Isabella "You look great Kayla."

Kayla "Thanks, so do you." Isabella "I see you have well taken care of ." Kayla "Yes."

Isabella gave Kayla a hug. Kayla hugged her sister back. Erik walked up behind Kayla, and put his hand her growing belly.

Erik "We would like to be part of our child's life." Kayla "Yes we would."

Isabella "Thank you both so much." Kayla "Your welcome Isabella." Isabella "Well I better head back upstairs."

Kayla "Be careful Isabella." Isabella "I will, I hope to see you again soon." Kayla "You will."

Isabella "I love you Kayla." Kayla "I love you too Isabella."

Isabella left. Then Kayla, and Erik went to sleep. Kayla was happy she made up with her sister, and she was having a baby to her husband Erik.

Now it was truly a joyess day for Erik, and Kayla.


End file.
